Never More Beautiful
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry knows Tonks is never more beautiful than when she is being herself. HarryTonks.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Fanfiction Marathon - TonksHarry**

 **Multi-Ship - TonksHarry (Crayon)**

 **Easter Egg Hunt - Hazard**

 **Harry Potter Day - Trio Era and Not a Bad Word Count**

 **Unusual Pairing - TonksHarry**

 **Hangman - N**

 **TV Quote - When you stick Mr Happy into somebody's hoo-hah without a raincoat on, babies come out.**

 **Word Count Without AN - 1,113**

* * *

 **Never More Beautiful**

"Honey, I'm home," Tonks called as she closed the door behind her, hanging her coat and scarf on the rack.

"I'm in the kitchen," Harry called, and she smiled as she made her way through to the kitchen, her stomach grumbling happily at the delicious smells emanating. She loved when Harry cooked, he'd seriously missed his calling in life. Still, she wasn't going to complain. While he wasn't cooking in a posh restaurant, she got to enjoy his talents as much as she wanted.

As she sat down at the breakfast bar, her elbow caught the fruit bowl and it fell towards the floor, Harry only just saving it with a levitation charm. He shook his head at her, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"You're a walking bloody hazard, Tonks," he told her, gently placing the bowl back on the bar.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, airily waving a hand around. "What are you cooking?"

"Paella," he replied, gesturing to the cooker. "And baked alaska, for desert."

"Ooh, you know the way to a girls heart," she said.

"Did you read the paper today?" he asked, pointing to other end of the breakfast bar where the Prophet sat looking deceivingly innocent.

"How could I have missed it. It's the talk of the Ministry, and of course, everyone decided to ask me about it," she said with a chuckle.

"What is that? I mean, how would that even happen?" he grumbled.

"Well," she drawled, raising her eyebrow at him. "When you stick Mr Happy into somebody's hoo-hah without a raincoat on, babies come out. It's quite simple, Harry."

He glared at her. "Well, duh. I meant, how would that even happen when I've never so much as laid eyes on the girl, never mind had sex with her. It's bollocks."

"You need a girlfriend. It'd stop the crazies, or at least, you know, help to stop them."

"I don't want a girlfriend, though. It's hard work. Besides, girls wouldn't like how much time I spend with you, would they?"

Harry served the food up quickly, sliding a plate in front of her. She thanked him quietly and dug straight in, groaning in appreciation as the flavours danced on her tongue.

"This is gorgeous," she told him when she finished her first bite. He smiled and picked up his own fork. They ate in companionable silence, the only noise coming from the occasional scrape of cutlery on their plates.

When she'd finished, Tonks laid her hand on her stomach, leaning back in her chair. "I'm going to chain you up and keep you as my food slave," she said, making him laugh. He took her plate and put it in the sink with his own, setting a cleaning spell on them.

"Is that all I'm good for? You wound me, you really do."

"My most humble apologies, dear sir. I'll keep you as my food and sex slave," she said, standing up and stretching. "Who's turn is it to pick the movie?"

"Mine," he said, turning to face her. "But you know that you're going to choose anyway, so go ahead and choose one."

She grinned. "Thanks. I only ask to be polite."

"I know. One day I'll surprise you and make you watch something I want to watch."

"Course you will."

Harry shoved her lightly, and she led him into the living room. He dropped himself onto the sofa while she browsed the dvd shelves. Pulling one out, she took the disk from the case, sliding it into the waiting player.

"What are you torturing me with?" he asked as she sat beside him.

"You ask that every time, but you seem to forget that we're in _your_ flat. Therefore, they're all _your_ movies."

"Yeah. What are you torturing me with?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bourne Identity."

"That'll do."

She settled in, leaning her head on his arm as her hair turned from a bright crayon shade of pink to its natural shade of brown, and her face filled out slightly. Harry was the only person she'd ever felt like she could completely relax with, and he was the only person she could be herself with. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

xxxx

Halfway through the movie, Tonks could feel Harry's eyes on her. She looked up at him to meet his eyes with her own, and was taken aback by the expression she found there.

"What's up?" she asked, pulling herself up a little.

"You know, you're more beautiful like this than I've ever seen you," he said quietly, lifting his free hand to stroke lightly on her face.

"What, wearing no make up and in comfort clothes. I'm not surprised you need glasses," she teased, even as butterflies took up residence in her stomach. She'd wondered, when they first started spending so much time together, if there could be anything more between them, but as time had passed and he'd treated her the same, she'd given up any hope.

Harry was the perfect man to Tonks. He cooked magnificently, he was good looking, he was kind and considerate and would do anything to help anyone. She'd long since decided that not having him in her life was unacceptable.

"Anyone who doesn't realise how beautiful you are when you're being you, they are the ones that need glasses."

"I love you, Potter, you know that, don't you?" she asked, a lump beginning to form in her throat.

"I do know that. When I said earlier, and I've said it before, that I don't want a girlfriend, I meant it, you know? Because I don't want a girlfriend, I want a Tonks. I can't imagine ever being with anyone but you. And I didn't want to say anything, because I don't want to ruin what we already have, but I can't keep lying to you and pretending that I don't want more."

"You don't have to lie or pretend, Harry. You never did."

He leant closer, his hand still resting on her cheek as he pressed his lips gently to hers. She returned the kiss, her heart beating rapidly, half wondering if she was hallucinating.

"I love you, Tonks," he whispered as he pulled away, settling her against his chest again. She snuggled in, smiling to herself as she turned her attention back to the television.

"I love you, too, Potter."


End file.
